


sway me

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Real Daisy Loving Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “They're weirdly domestic, aren't they?”
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan Sims/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	sway me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!

“They're weirdly domestic, aren't they?” 

Basira watches the two of them at the counter, Daisy's hand on Jon's lower back, both of them staring at the same coffee creamer bottle, and then Jon says something and even from here she can watch Daisy make a face of disgust that Jon then laughs at. 

Melanie stares at them from her desk, best view at the break room, and Basira who came to pass some documents got to stare too. 

“They should be.” She says slowly, really mulling the words over before they come out and she can't take them back. “They're dating.” 

“What- What?!” Melanie stands up, her chair knocking back against a failing cabinet. “Since when- since why- Jon and- what about you?!” 

“What about me.” 

“Aren't you- Aren't you and Daisy- you know? Dating? Like, deep in cop love or whatever.” 

“Neither of us are police anymore.” Basira, sets her folder down on the desk as Daisy picks up the coffee pot and pours two cups. She hates coffee, so what- oh. “And we're dating.” 

“So-” Melanie finally gets her chair back to where she wanted it to be. Rolling chairs on carpet- how did anyone ever think Elias was a decent boss? “So you're dating Jon?” 

“Not really.” Daisy laughs again, and leans in to whisper something directly into Jon's ear. Jon blushes- probably about what she and Melanie are getting into. “They're dating each other. And I'm dating Daisy.” 

“Is it weird?” 

“No.” Jon heads into his office and Daisy walks by the desk they're at, pushing a mug into Basira's hands and kissing her cheek. 

“Gossip.” She says, but she's smiling and happy and Basira shrugs. 

“Eavesdropper.” Daisy laughs, winks pointedly in Melanie's direction, and heads to Jon's office. “It's not that weird.” 

“Right.” Melanie says, staring at Jon's door. “Whatever you say.” 

It was Daisy's idea to haul the couch into his office. 

Mostly for this, specifically.

He's sitting on one edge of it, reading reports out loud, and she has her head in his lap, eyes closed, and absentmindedly playing with the fraying hem of her very old shirt. He has a hand in her hair, just a pressure that serves as a constant reminder, which Daisy likes, and Basira knows because Daisy has told them both. 

“Melanie knows.” She says and Daisy just grins. “Thought I ought to tell you.” 

“Yes.” He says. “It's fine. No one set out to keep it a secret.” 

“Isn't it nice to share?” Daisy asks and Jon blushes all the way up to his roots. It's charming a in a sad kind of way, she supposes. “Anyway, keep reading. Don't slack.” 

“Did you need something?” He asks Basira too sharply, and then pulls back instantly. “About work- I meant about work.” 

“Just checking up. Making sure no one killed anyone in the five seconds I was gone.” 

“Funny.” They both say in unison and Daisy laughs instantly. 

Basira smiles, doesn't try to hide it, and she feels better about the situation when she sees Jon smile too. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
